Nahash
by Noyr Desyre
Summary: La Guerre était terminée, Voldemort était mort. Cela n'empêche pas un Monde malade de continuer à sombrer.


**Titre:** Nahash

 **Résumé :** La Guerre était terminée, Voldemort était mort. Cela n'empêche pas un Monde malade de continuer à sombrer.

 **Pairing:** HP/MF

 **Disclamé:** L'univers n'appartient pas à Noyr Desyre sinon Harry Potter aurait eu plus de jugeote que dans les livres...

* * *

 **Nahash**

Je sortis discrètement du dortoir, vérifiant une dernière fois que tout le monde dormait avant de fermer la porte.  
Arrivé en bas des escalier l'affaire se corsa. Hermione se trouvait toujours dans la Salle Commune avec son cher amoureux, Ron, qui semblait tenter de la convaincre pour je ne sais quelle chose.  
Je me glissé sous ma cape d'invisibilité en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible et de ne pas attirer leur regard vers ma position des plus découverte. Une fois cela fait je traversais la salle à pas de loup attendant une occasion pour ouvrir la porte de la Tour des Gryffondors.

Depuis la fin de la Guerre tous c'était mis en tête que je pouvais devenir le futur Mage Noir. Je ne devais ma survie qu'à cause d'une promesse arrachée par Dumbledore au Ministère de la Magie avant sa mort. Apparemment s'ils ne trouvaient pas de très fortes preuves contre moi j'étais absolument intouchable. Chaque jour cela me faisait mal de voir les personnes que j'avais chéris, aimées ou appréciées se méfier, m'observer, se détourner de moi. J'avais fini par comprendre aux fils des jours que j'étais étroitement surveillé et que je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne.  
A commencer par la nouvelle Directrice Mcgonagall, qui m'avait accepté en cette année de rattrapage uniquement grâce au règlement ou encore à la surveillance de Ron et Hermione mes geôliers attitrés. Je savais que le moindre de mes mouvements étaient dument noté et rapporté au Ministère pour un futur procès. Je marchais littéralement sur des œufs…

Enfin, je réussis à sortir alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine. Je sentis un début de tristesse et de dégout alors que je descendais les nombreux escaliers me menant à la sortie de Poudlard. Pourtant, je me contins. La Guerre m'avait rendu plus fort, je ne tenais que grâce aux nerfs d'acier que j'y avais développé.

La Forêt Interdite m'apparut suite à quelques minutes de marche dans le froid et la peur de me faire surprendre à cause des traces de pas dans l'herbe humide. J'accélérais le pas, m'enfonçant un peu avant de m'arrêtais. Je vérifiais précautionneusement qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours puis laissé les changements s'effectuer.  
Je bougeais lentement ma tête triangulaire, puis mes anneaux afin de vérifier que tout fonctionnait correctement et que je n'avais pas rencontré de soucis dans ma transformation. Une fois cela effectué je me mis à ramper vers mon tronc creux attitré.

Ce que je faisais chaque soir, sortir et prendre ma forme animagus, était dangereux. Surtout en sachant que ma forme était un serpent et que ceux-ci étaient considérés, depuis la fin de la Guerre, comme des serviteurs du mal. Des foutaises, mais nombreux étaient ceux qui y croyaient. Personnellement je voyais les serpents comme de fidèle alliés, après tout Nagini n'avait jamais abandonné Voldemort, même quand celui-ci était devenu fou ou que sa défaite était assurée. Contrairement à certains…  
Je risquais le baiser du Détraqueur si jamais quelqu'un apprenait mon secret.

Je me pelotais dans le tronc, cherchant un peu de chaleur en cette froide nuit d'hiver.  
Demain soir débutera les vacances de Noël, cela ne m'enchantait pas car la neige allait tomber d'un jour à l'autre m'obligeant à rester dans mon lit la nuit. Déjà ses dernières nuits j'avais senti mes instincts me tirailler pour hiverner.  
Je jouais un jeu dangereux, mais j'étais incapable de dormir dans mon lit entouré par des traitres, des personnes qui attendaient le premier écart pour me condamner à la mort. Je ne trouvais le sommeil que roulais sur moi-même dans ce tronc, « respirant » cette odeur de bois, feuille et mousse humide, sur le point de se décomposer. J'échappais également à mes cauchemars, là loin de tout, dans le silence uniquement entrecoupé de bruit provenant de la vie animale.

Le temps passa, je somnolais, profitant des bruits nocturnes.  
Je ne sais pas comment les autres serpents voyaient mais moi j'avais une vision en noir et blanc, ma langue m'aidait à identifier ce que je distinguais. C'était tellement reposant de ne plus voir toutes ces couleurs.  
Mes yeux finirent par se fermer complètement.  
Je me sentais partir au loin quand des jurons et des vibrations me parvinrent. Je me reculais un peu plus pour que l'on ne puisse pas me voir, tentant de me fondre dans le noir sans savoir de quelle couleur étaient mes écailles.

Rapidement, aux sons et aux odeurs, j'identifiais les deux personnes qui sortaient des fourrés : Ron et Hermione.  
Lui semblait tenir un sac alors qu'elle les éclairait.  
Une multitude de juron me vinrent à l'esprit en me doutant que la retenue écopée par Ron le matin même en Potion n'y était pas pour rien.  
Ils passèrent devant moi sans me voir. Je commençais à me relâcher quand Ron réapparut, baguette en main. Il eut un ricanement mauvais en me fixant, bien que je n'en étais pas sûr à cause de toute la lumière qui rendait pratiquement tout blanc dans ma vision reptilienne.

-Je savais bien que j'avais vu quelque chose.

Je sifflais dans l'espoir de le faire fuir, me redressant de toute ma hauteur possible, maudissant mes écailles qui avaient dû accrocher la lumière.  
Je ne le fis même pas sourciller, soudainement mon champ de vision devint entièrement blanc, mon instinct de survie s'affola et je me jetais le plus vite possible au sol afin d'éviter le sort qu'il avait dû jeter.  
La douleur lancinante qui me faucha d'un seul coup m'informa que je n'avais pas totalement évité un sort de découpe. Me redressant à nouveau, ouvrant grand ma bouche pour laisser plein aperçut sur mes crochets que je savais dégoulinant de venin, je tentais de lui faire peur. Heureusement, il fut un bref instant déconcentré par le retour de Hermione, ce qui me permit de ramper entre ses pieds et de disparaître dans les méandres de la Forêt Interdite.

Je me trainais un long moment faisant attentions aux moindres vibrations du sol dans le cas où mes anciens amis suivraient la trace sanglante que je laissais derrière moi, mais il n'en fut rien.  
Après une éternité pour moi, je me rapprochais suffisamment de la sortie de la Forêt Interdite à l'opposé de l'entrée de Poudlard. Je pus alors que retransformer à l'abris des regards, étouffant des gémissements de douleurs qui ne faisait que s'amplifier avec le changement.  
Le t-shirt que je portais toujours lors de mes escapades était lacéré sur mon flanc droit, et du sang commençait déjà à le tâcher.  
Sans jeter le moindre regard à ma blessure, je m'arrangeais pour ne pas laisser trop de sang dans mon sillage et je filais à la tour Gryffondor, la Cape d'invisibilité tenant par miracle.  
Le chemin fut difficile, je dû m'arrêter à plusieurs reprises tant j'avais du mal à mouvoir ma jambe droite, les escaliers furent une véritable torture, et je dû très certainement laissé du sang un peu partout au vu du liquide que je sentais couler le long de ma jambe. Mais, enfin, j'atteignis mon lit et la sécurité relative de celui-ci. J'espérais réellement que les Elfes de Maison allaient tout nettoyer avant le réveil de quiconque, le tout sans rien dire.

Le visage en sueur, la respiration difficile, je lançais des sorts d'intimité et de silence sur mon lit avant de m'autoriser un Lumos. Prenant mon courage à deux mains je m'autorisais à finir d'arracher mon t-shirt pour voir l'étendue des dégâts, faisant glisser le mince pantacourt que j'utilisais lors de mes escapades. Un haut le cœur me pris, mais la douleur m'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Je tentais de reprendre le contrôle de mon cœur, avant de regarder une nouvelle fois.  
Trois lacérations inégales parcouraient profondément mon flanc jusqu'à pratiquement l'intérieur de la cuisse pour l'une d'entre elles, des écailles vert d'eau les entouraient. Ainsi Ron avait lancé plusieurs sorts, j'avais réellement manqué d'y passer.  
Ce qui m'inquiétais, outre mes sérieuses blessures, c'était que les écailles de ma forme serpentine soient restées. Est-ce que la blessure avait interféré avec la transformation ? Que devais-je faire à présent ?

Je ne pouvais aller voir l'infirmière, des questions me seraient posées et un rapport serait envoyé.  
Je ne pouvais pas non plus me cloitrer ici jusqu'à guérison complète, ou même partir d'ici. Je n'avais rien pour me loger ou financer ma fuite. Personne ne m'aiderait.  
Serrant les dents je bougeais un peu pour récupérer ma baguette posée un peu plus loin pour m'éclairer., Je sentais la fatigue poindre, et je voyais que les draps commençaient déjà à sérieusement s'imbiber de sang. Je lançais doucement un sort de soin basique, un des seul de ma connaissance, mais il s'annula purement et simplement au contact de ma « peau ». Ainsi un mauvais sort pouvait me toucher mais un bon s'annulait sur mes écailles. J'en aurais ris si je n'avais pas sus que cela me ferait horriblement mal.  
Les mains tremblantes je réduisis mon pantacourt et mon t-shirt en pièce, les utilisant comme bandages de fortune, les serrant le plus possible pour arrêter le sang. Les yeux fermés sous la douleur de l'opération. Ce fut un peu plus compliqué pour bander celle se trouvant à l'intérieur de ma cuisse mais j'y parvins.  
Je laissais ma tête retomber sur l'oreiller, mes mains ensanglantées sur mes yeux, prenant de petites respirations en sentant les éclairs de douleurs parcourir mon corps.

Ils me manquaient. Eux-tous qui étaient mort.  
Neville, Luna, Hagrid, Rémus, Fred et George, peut-être même Ginny.  
Repenser à eux me fit bien plus mal que ce que m'avais fait Ron, je sentais les larmes monter mais je les contins.  
Pleurer ne me servirait à rien, il me fallait continuer, je ne pouvais faire autrement.

* * *

Assis à l'extrémité de la table Gryffondor je picorais, bien incapable de manger, chacun de mes gestes étant une pure torture. La douleur me coupait totalement l'appétit mais je me devais de donner le change, ignorant comme toujours les regards hostiles dans ma direction.

Il y avait quatre catégories de regards.  
Ceux qui étaient méfiant, généralement les Serdaigles.  
Les peureux, comme si j'étais prêt à leur sauter dessus pour les tuer, les Poufsoufles.  
Les dégoutés par les Gryffondors qui se demandaient pourquoi un futur Mage Noir se trouvait dans leur maison adorée.  
Les haineux ou meurtriers qui venaient des Serpentards.  
Personne pour me remercier d'avoir fait le sale boulot à leur place.

J'allais partir, ayant suffisamment joué l'animal de foire pour cette matinée, quand Mcgonagall se leva, réclamant le silence.

-J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Un serpent ayant été vu à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite nous vous demandons d'en rester éloigné. Grâce à l'intervention de votre camarade Ronald Weasley le reptile est blessé, donc tant que nous n'avons pas retrouvé son cadavre soyez prudent.

L'annonce me tordit l'estomac, me dégouta un peu plus de la folie du Monde Sorcier.  
Je laissais Ron raconter son histoire plus qu'enjolivais contre le vil serpent qui avait tenté de le tuer pour venger feu son Maitre Voldemort.  
Je me trainais vers la Salle d'Histoire de la Magie, tentant de marcher le plus normalement possible alors que la fatigue m'écrasait et que ma vision se brouillait par moment. J'en vins même à utiliser le mur pour avancer, une fois certain d'être seul. Des papillons noirs envahissaient mon champ de vision par intermittence.  
J'arrivais finalement dans la salle, m'installant au fond pour un peu de tranquillité.

La journée allait être longue.  
Trop longue.

* * *

Deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie suivi de Potion avec Snape, qui m'ignora comme il le faisait depuis septembre, m'exténuèrent.  
Lors de la pause du midi je me rendis aux toilettes, m'enfermant dans une cabine. Me laissant glisser au sol, je lançais un sors de silence avant fermer les yeux, tête contre la porte des toilettes.

Là, sur l'instant, j'avais juste envie de mourir.

Je devais faire acte de présence dans la Grande Salle, supporter deux heures de DCFM, une de Botanique, encore faire acte de présence au diner et enfin je pourrais m'effondrer dans mon lit pendant que les Gryffondors feraient la fête.  
Sincèrement je ne savais pas si j'allais tenir le coup. Je ne sentais plus mon flanc droit, et j'étais sûr que ce n'était pas bon signe. Pourtant, je continuais de saigner car sous mes robes mes habits commençaient à devenir rouge. Moins que dans la nuit, mais je n'allais pas y survivre à ce rythme…  
Je pris une profonde inspiration alors que je me relevais, le miroir au-dessus du lavabo me renvoyant l'image d'un visage pâle et des yeux trop brillant. Je m'empressais de me passer le visage sous l'eau, de lancer un glamour sur mon visage, remerciant tous les saints que celui-ci fonctionne, et je fis route vers la Grande Salle.

* * *

L'eau me tombait sur la tête sans douceur mais j'en avais cure. Assis sous la douche, les jambes étalées devant moi, je profitais au mieux de la douche que je m'étais approprié pendant qu'en bas la fête battait son plein. Ils fêtaient les vacances de Noël, sois disant, comme cette année ils rentraient tous chez eux.  
Un nouveau regard vers mon flanc me fit refermer les yeux, comme pour rejeter la vision de celles-ci.  
Elles étaient devenues affreusement rouge et boursouflés, rien ne donnait l'impression qu'elles guérissaient. Je ne touchais pas à nouveau les écailles, sachant qu'elles m'apparaitraient chaudes, trop chaudes, par rapport à la vieille alors qu'elles avaient affreusement pâlit.  
Très mauvais signe.  
J'évaluais une nouvelles fois mes possibilités, mais encore et toujours je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que croiser les doigts. Je n'avais plus la moindre possession, même le Square Grimmaure ne m'appartenait plus.

Finalement, je me relevais difficilement, éteignis l'eau, me trainais vers mon lit une serviette entourant mon corps. Un nouveau t-shirt fit office de bandage avant que je ne me couche dans mon lit que les Elfes de Maison avaient changé dans la journée. Un peu de chance dans mon malheur.  
Pas de sortie ce soir, pas avec le risque d'aggraver mes plaies ou de me faire tuer pas un professeur. Alors je m'endormis difficilement, accompagné de la douleur aigue dans mon flanc.

* * *

Je rampais avec lenteur dans la Forêt Interdite.  
Je devais être devenu dingue pour oser un truc pareil, mais les cauchemars qui m'avaient envahi m'avait convaincu de tenter le diable.  
Il faut dire que sous cette forme la douleur était plus supportable, j'avais l'impression d'avoir l'esprit plus clair.

Je m'arrêtais dans une petite clairière en voyant un minuscule court d'eau pas encore gelé. M'en rapprochant avec un peu plus de vivacité, j'y immergé la partie abimée de mon corps. L'eau glaciale me fit siffler de douleur, je me contorsionnais un peu, mais bientôt toute sensation disparut.  
Enfin.

* * *

Je sus que c'était une très mauvaise idée quand Draco Malfoy déboucha dans cette même clairière, me réveillant sur le coup.  
Encore un peu et j'hivernais pour de bon. De plus j'étais dans l'incapacité de bouger, seule ma tête se mouvait même si elle me paraissait lourde. Un sang-froid dans un court d'eau glacée était vraiment la pire chose à faire.  
Je me mis à siffler avec violence en son encontre pour le dissuader d'avancer plus. A n'en pas douter il devait être le premier fou à détester les serpents et les considérer comme le mal incarné. Il avait dû servir Tom, subir ses foudres et endurer beaucoup pour garder sa couverture d'espion.

Pourtant, au-delà de toute compréhension, il s'accroupit non loin de là et me tandis sa main, murmurant des paroles qui m'étaient incompréhensibles.  
Je sortis ma langue, mais ne détecta aucune malveillance, juste de la douceur et de la pitié. Nulle trace de peur ou de haine. J'eu envie de rire, rire devant les tours du destin, mon ennemi de toujours éprouvait de la pitié envers un pauvre serpent au contraire de mes amis.  
Quelle blague.

Il resta toute la nuit, là devant moi, frissonnant dans sa robe de sorcier, tentant de m'amadouer.  
Et moi, moi je ne bougeais pas malgré mon corps qui me répondait à nouveau, sachant que la gentillesse allait au serpent et pas à Harry Potter.  
Alors qu'il partait je l'entendis m'intimer de rester ici, de l'attendre, qu'il revenait, mais une fois hors de sa vue je m'empressais de ramper hors du court d'eau, le corps lourd.

Je tentais de reprendre forme humaine pour rentrer, mais une douleur aigue me transperça de part en part, mon corps entier se tordit dans tous les sens avant de redevenir inerte.  
Cela me prit un long moment pour reprendre contenance, et j'étais toujours un serpent.  
Je ne tentais pas à nouveau le diable, je sentais que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, et les spasmes qui me traversaient encore étaient un excellent rappel de ma dernière tentative.  
Au moins grâce aux vacances personne ne s'inquiéterait trop de ne pas me revoir. On me soupçonnerait de milles et une chose, mais pas d'être un serpent à moitié mort dans la Forêt Interdite.

Autrefois on serait parti à ma recherche par groupe de dix avec des centaines de volontaires, à présent cela représentait le nombre d'Aurors qui me traqueraient au moindre écart.

C'étaient des pensées pitoyables qui me mirent une nouvelle fois les larmes aux yeux, mais un reptile ne sait pas pleurer, aussi je me mis à ramper en quête de soleil afin de survivre au froid qui commençait à m'emporter une nouvelle fois.

Mes anneaux se mouvaient avec lenteur, engourdit par le sommeil.  
J'eu l'impression de ramper un long moment avant de distinguer une pierre frappait par un rayon blanc que ma langue identifia comme « rayon de feu ». Je me trainais difficilement jusqu'à elle, les lacérations se rappelant un peu plus à mon bon plaisir à chaque minute qui passaient.  
Je m'y enroulais lentement, puis m'y endormit l'estomac vide me rappelant douloureusement que je n'avais pas su garder mes précédents repas.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois se furent des vibrations qui me réveillèrent. Méfiant mais incapable de m'enfuir à temps, je fixais mon regard sur les buissons qui me cachaient la vue. Malfoy apparut rapidement suivi par une autre personne. Ma vision en noir et blanc me rendit l'identification compliquée car je ne connaissais pas aussi bien l'autre individu, mais Blaise Zabini se tenait bien devant moi.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent assez loin de moi, m'observant alors que je déployais au mieux mes anneaux pour fuir si possible. Mon petit cœur battait férocement de peur mais aussi de plaisir à voir Malfoy revenir pour un serpent qui pouvait le faire condamner à mort.

Je sortis lentement ma langue, sentant toujours la douceur de Malfoy, mais aussi l'assurance que dégageaient tous les pores de Zabini. Comme s'il ne craignait rien, que peu importe ce qui arriverait il saurait s'en sortir. Ça ainsi que le feu.  
J'avais beau me dire que c'était étrange, mon instinct, ma langue, identifiaient Zabini comme du « Feu ». Je frissonnais alors que le petit rayon me réchauffait si peu le sang.  
Malfoy allait s'agenouiller quand Zabini le retint.

-Il n'a pas mangé. Dit-il en me fixant de son regard que je savais si noir, si profond.

C'était ce même regard qui m'avait fixé sans sourcillé alors qu'il m'avait annoncé s'être engagé avec Voldemort pour me servir d'espion. Le même qu'il m'avait adressé en m'amenant Malfoy, Nott, Pansy et Goyle en les déclarant mes espions.  
Rien n'avait pu le faire changer d'avis alors que je lui avais dit de s'engager dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait dit ne pas leur faire confiance, il avait eu raison.

-Et alors ? La voix et la vibration que cela produit me tira de mes pensées.

-Il risque d'être plus dangereux.

Je les observais, ma tête s'étant mis à dodeliner alors que ma concentration s'évanouissait, le sommeil m'appelant.

-Moi je vois qu'un serpent épuisait qui devrait dormir depuis longtemps mais qui ne le peut à cause des fous qui existent dans le monde.

Je devinais le regard de Zabini sur moi, me transperçant alors qu'il m'examinait plus en profondeur. Puis, il s'approcha.  
Je sifflais avec plus ou moins de vigueur quand il avança une main vers moi, mais je me tus soudainement en comprenant pourquoi mon instinct l'associait au feu. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur corporelle à quelques centimètres de lui. Voilà pourquoi il portait un simple pull alors que Malfoy semblait avoir mis une nouvelle couche de vêtement par rapport à cette nuit. Zabini faisait partit de ces gens qui avaient toujours chaud.

Il passa sa main avec lenteur sur ma tête, près à la retirer au moindre mouvement brusque de ma part. Si j'avais pu ronronner je l'aurai fait. C'était divin de sentir tant de chaleur d'un seul coup. Je frottais ma tête contre sa main, cherchant encore plus de chaleur alors qu'il s'asseyait précautionneusement à mes côtés. Je voyais bien à sa posture qu'il était prêt à réagir à la moindre hostilité de ma part. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester, ou moi de réfléchir, que j'étais déjà parti à la conquête de sa taille. Je pus entendre Malfoy glapir alors que je faisais le tour de la taille de Zabini, ressortant ma tête une fois une partie de mon corps bien au chaud contre la peau du « Feu ». Celui-ci ne tressaillit même pas alors que mes écailles souillaient par mon propre sang le toucha. Je gardais tout de même les parties les plus endommagées sur la pierre.

Malfoy s'installa à nos côtés, tendit sa main vers ma tête. Je me serais un peu plus contre Zabini pour pouvoir approcher ma tête de sa main. Il me toucha, et rapidement je reculais ma tête, sa main était froide, désagréable.  
Puis Zabini se mit à tripoter un peu trop mes anneaux toujours sur la pierre, ni une ni deux je me retournais vers lui gueule ouverte pour le menacer. Ce n'est pas pour autant que ses mains s'éloignèrent de la zone sensible. Il se contenta de me regarder droit dans les yeux, semblant juste agacé par ma réaction.  
Derrière, Malfoy bougea, mais je n'y fis pas attention trop occupé à tenter d'impressionner Zabini.  
Mal m'en prit, je sombrais dans l'inconscience sans rien y comprendre.

* * *

-Tu ne vas pas le jeter dehors comme un malpropre Draco !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas, c'était un serpent que j'aidais, pas Potter.

-Justement ! Harry Potter c'est celui qui nous a débarrassé de Voldemort, qui a témoigné en notre faveur alors qu'on le traitait déjà de futur Mage Noir, perdant le peu d'allié qui lui restait pour nous aider. Vas-tu aussi te détourner de lui après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous ?

Un long silence suivi les paroles de Zabini.  
Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir où je me trouvais, outre le lit si agréable, mais la douce chaleur à mes côtés me semblait bien plus attractive.  
Je me pelotais un peu plus contre ma source de chaleur avant de me rendormir sans plus me préoccuper de ce qui se passait.

* * *

La seconde fois où je m'éveillais je fus un peu déboussolé de me retrouver bien installer dans un lit confortable, une grosse couette enroulée autour de moi.  
Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux une chambre verte avec des touches argentées s'offrit à moi. Serpentard.  
Frissonnant de froid, car j'avais retiré toutes les couvertures en m'asseyant, je m'enroulais dans la couverture avant de remarquer soudainement que j'avais forme humaine, que la douleur était lointaine.

J'écartais les draps.  
J'étais presque nu, seul un boxer cachait le plus important.  
Mes lacérations avaient considérablement réduit, ressemblant à de légères éraflures, toujours entouraient d'écailles vert d'eau, froides au touchés.

Je m'entourais un nouveau de la couverture, ayant trop froid pour pousser l'examen plus loin. J'avais très envie de mettre la main sur des vêtements mais en même temps l'inquiétude commença à me ronger.  
Combien de temps avait duré mon inconscience ?  
Les sorciers étaient-ils au courant ?  
Les Aurors attendaient-ils mon réveil pour m'emmener ?  
Je savais bien que je me posais trop de question, et que d'après la conversation que j'avais surpris mes espions m'étaient encore un peu fidèles, mais les personnes changeaient tellement vite d'avis.

-Tu es ici depuis cinq jours et quatre nuits, nous avons caché ta présence. De toute manière ils pensent tous que tu es rentré chez tes Moldus.

Je sursautais, relevant la tête pour apercevoir Blaize appuyé contre le cadran de la porte, m'observant.

-Tu as parlé à voix haute alors je te réponds. Je suis heureux de te voir enfin réveillé.

Je fronçais les sourcils à ses paroles, mais alors que j'allais parler il m'interrompit en sortant de la pièce, certainement pour prévenir de mon réveil. Qui, je ne savais pas vraiment.  
Je me tendis en l'attendant, cherchant du regard une issue, toujours pas prêt à faire confiance.  
Je voulu me lever en entendant des pas approcher, préférant être debout plutôt qu'assis entouré d'une couverture. Bien mal m'en pris, une douleur fulgurante me foudroya, me faisant gémir. Je m'écroulais à cause de celle-ci, quelqu'un se précipitant pour m'éviter de me fracasser le crâne contre le sol. Zabini, il sentait toujours le feu pour moi-même si la chaleur de sa peau me paraissait naturelle à présent. Je fus troublé que mon instinct l'associe encore à cet élément, mais sa voix me fit oublier ma réflexion.

-Tu vas bien ?

Il me replaça assis sur le lit, veillant à ce que je ne tombe pas à nouveau malgré mes jambes qui ne soutenaient pas mon poids.

-Toujours aussi idiot à croire que tu es le plus fort Potter.

Je posais un regard furieux sur Malfoy et il fit un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. Je détournais mon regard vers Nott et celui-ci l'évita avec obstination. J'eu froid dans le dos en voyant leur réaction.

-Que…

-Harry as-tu dormis sous ta forme animagus avant l'incident ?

J'observais Zabini un peu décontenancé, mais je finis par hocher la tête.

-Souvent ?

J'acquiesçais à nouveau me demandant où il voulait en venir.  
Je commençais à avoir peur du pourquoi de ses questions.

-N'as-tu jamais lu les alertes et conseils sur les animagus Potter ? Ou tu pensais que cela ne te concernais pas ?

-Oh, ça suffit maintenant Malfoy, j'ai compris que tu m'appréciais toujours aussi peu, pas la peine de me balancer au visage. Crachais-je en me fusillant du regard bien qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas croiser mes yeux.

Soudain, un miroir apparut pile devant moi, m'empêchant de regarder Malfoy.  
Je rencontrais le regard d'un inconnu, non le mien, sans l'être.  
Je me penchais oubliant la couverture face à ce que je voyais.

Moi-même je manquais de détourner le regard face à mon reflet.  
Mes yeux étaient loin d'être humain. Ils étaient couleur or moucheté de noir et de vert presque kaki, mes pupilles étaient aussi allongées que celles d'un serpent.  
J'avais également des écailles noires qui suivaient la ligne de mes sourcils légèrement hérissées. Heureusement je n'en voyais pas d'autre, mis à part là où j'avais été blessé.  
Qu'étais-je devenu ?

-Dans le dos aussi. Me dit Zabini en faisant glisser sa main sur ma colonne vertébrale me faisant comprendre où se trouvaient les écailles.

Je me recouvris, tentant de ne plus voir mon propre regard dans le miroir, moi-même mal à l'aise face à celui-ci.

-Tous les livres traitants des animagus alerte sur le fait de ne jamais dormir sous forme animal, et encore plus de se transformer lorsque l'on est blessé. Le cerveau ne sait plus faire la part des choses, et fini par mélanger les ADN. M'expliqua lentement Zabini alors qu'il faisait disparaître le miroir. C'est définitif, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire face à ça. Comment te sens-tu ? As-tu des envies différentes ?

Je restais silencieux, me pelotant un peu plus dans la couverture sans réussir à me reprendre ou même dire la moindre chose.  
J'étais irrémédiablement foutu. Jamais je n'allais pouvoir cacher une telle transformation au vu de comment réagissaient déjà les écailles quand elles n'apparaissaient que sur mon flanc.

-J'ai plus froid que d'habitude, mais peut-être que c'est juste parce que je suis nue. Par contre…mon instinct me cris que tu es… comment dire… le feu ?

-Tu as donc récupéré les instincts de ton animagus.  
Si j'ai bien reconnu tu es un Atheris hispida, un serpent qui vit dans des régions très chaudes, peut-être que tu es devenu un peu frileux à cause de cela. Et vu que les sors de soin ne pouvaient t'atteindre je suppose que tu es une race sorcière.  
Quand à ton instinct… au moins je sais pourquoi tous les serpents m'apprécient autant.

Je n'eus même pas un sourire face à sa tentative de boutade. Je sentais mes yeux papillonner à nouveau mais je me tins éveillé. Je ne pouvais pas m'endormir et remettre à un autre jour le problème.

-Je partirai dès que je pourrais marcher. Je ne vous causerais pas plus de…

-Ecoute Potter, ce n'est pas que j'ai commencé soudainement à t'aimer, mais sais-tu au moins où aller ? Sais-tu ce qui se passe dans le Monde Sorcier actuellement ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, regardant Malfoy, puis Nott et enfin Zabini cherchant à comprendre.

-Ce que Draco chercher à te dire c'est que tu n'as pas la moindre idée des dernières lois passées, et que nous te devons la vie. Nous pouvons au moins te cacher jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Personne ne vient dans nos dortoirs, tu es en sécurité pour le moment.

Nott avait parlé tout en évitant de me regarder dans les yeux mais je sentais qu'il était sincère dans ses paroles, tout autant que Malfoy.

-Dors Harry, nous trouverons une solution une fois que tu seras reposé. Me conseilla inutilement Zabini alors que je m'affaissais de tout mon poids contre lui, vaincu par le sommeil.

* * *

Je m'éveillais en sursaut, me redressant brusquement dans le lit alors que mon regard tentait de percer la pénombre dans la chambre.  
Je n'entendais que ma respiration dans la pièce, nul Serpentard présent pour s'assurer que j'allais bien, j'étais seul.  
Pourtant, j'étais persuadé que quelqu'un d'autre était là à m'observer.

Je me mis lentement à genou dans mon lit, le cœur battant rapidement alors que je m'apercevais que je n'avais pas de baguette sous la main. Mon regard recommença à examiner méticuleusement la pièce.

-Qui est là ? Demandais-je d'une voix que j'espérais ferme, n'arrivant pas à trouver l'intrus. Je me sentais bête à parler dans le vide, mais je ne pouvais ignorer mon instinct qui me criait que je n'étais plus seul dans cette chambre.

Le silence me répondit, oppressant.  
Je serais le poing alors qu'une idée commençait à germer dans mon esprit.  
Un petit espoir monta me réchauffer le cœur alors que je me redressais, certainement avec un demi sourire heureux.

-Est-ce toi mon Vagabond ?

Les secondes s'égrainèrent lentement, bien trop lentement alors que la joie s'étouffait dans ma poitrine. Et d'un seul coup il fut là, à l'autre bout de la pièce il m'observait, comme si depuis le début il se tenait à cette place et que c'était moi qui n'avait su le voir. Ce qui était aussi fort probable. Seuls ses yeux bleus électriques me permettaient de savoir que c'était lui et personne d'autre.  
J'aurai voulu me lever pour aller jusqu'à lui mais je savais que je n'arriverai pas à faire les quelques pas qui me faudrait parcourir, mais surtout que c'était à lui de venir à moi.

-J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Soufflais-je en restant le plus immobile possible malgré les frissons qui me parcouraient.

-N'est-ce pas plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter pour toi ?  
Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu lors de notre dernière rencontre ?  
N'avais-je pas dit que cela se passerait ainsi ?  
Mais non, ma belle Tentation n'a pas voulu m'écouter, et voilà où cela la mène.  
Ais-je à présent toute ton attention ?  
Recommençons-nous comme avant ?

Je fermais presque les yeux de délice en entendant sa voix.  
Elle n'était pas mélodieuse, et beaucoup aurait dit que le ton employé était sec.  
Pourtant, pour moi, cela sonnait comme une assurance d'un allié puissant, de la sécurité tant qu'il était présent à mes côtés. De volupté.

-Tes informations contre mon sang ? Demandais-je tout de même, car je savais toujours devoir faire attention quand je marchandais avec lui tant que l'accord n'était pas conclu.

-Non, tu as raison, faisons mieux.  
Mes informations contre tout ton être, définitivement.

Cela aurait été l'insulter que de lui demander s'il savait ce que j'étais devenu depuis quelques jours.  
Après tout il était venu me chercher dans cette chambre et il n'avait toujours pas détourner son regard du mien. Sa vision étant dès plus performante comparée à la mienne, il devait voir comme en plein jour, alors que moi je ne faisais que le distinguer avec difficulté.

-Tout mon être ?

-Nous en avions parlé auparavant, tu avais habillement esquivé la question.  
A présent tu n'as plus de marché avec moi, nous créons les nouvelles conditions.  
Tu sais que jamais je ne t'ai failli, toujours je suis venu à toi avec les informations dont tu avais besoin avant même de le savoir toi-même.  
Je t'ai sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, plus que tu ne sais. Je pourrais te forcer à reconnaître une multitude de dettes de vie à mon encontre, mais vois comme je suis prêt à faire un geste pour ma douce Tentation.

Mes mains enserrées fébrilement la couverture. J'étais décontenancé par ses paroles, et encore plus agacé de ne pas savoir cacher mes réactions face à celles-ci. Mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure, le rougissement de mes joues, le plaisir que je ressentais, il devait déjà tout savoir.

-Tout mon être contre tes informations et ta protection. Contrais-je en tentant de me montrer combatif alors que je savais très bien que j'accepterais n'importe lequel de ses termes.

-Ma protection ?

Soudain il était devant moi, une main enserrant mon visage m'empêchant de me dérober, m'obligeant à le regarder dans ses yeux si envoutants. Je pus enfin voir autre chose que son regard, contempler ses lèvres former un sourire qui aurait paru menaçant pour tout autre personne que moi.

-Ma Tentation pense réellement que tout ce qu'elle a subi restera impuni ?

Sa main se fit plus ferme sur mon visage avant de me relâcher. Il me poussa rudement, me forçant à tomber dos contre le matelas, un doigt sur mes lèvres m'empêchant de protester ou parler. Je m'en fichais.  
Je frissonnais quand il rejeta les couvertures, me laissant en simple boxer face au froid des cachots. Son doigt quitta lentement mes lèvres alors que son regard glissait le long de mon corps. Je sentis son poids sur mes jambes alors qu'il s'arrêtait sur les cicatrices causées par les sorts de découpe de Ron. Son souffle contre ma peau, puis ses lèvres sur mes écailles, m'électrisèrent, firent bondirent mon cœur.

-Mon Va..Vagabond…murmurais-je difficilement alors que sa langue suivait avec une délicieuse lenteur les cicatrices une par une.

-Tes espions ? murmura-t-il en réponse en revenant positionner son visage face au mien, son nez touchant presque le mien. Ils t'ont protégé alors qu'ils auraient pu te vendre aux sorciers. Ils me sont totalement indifférent, ils ne craignent rien de ma part.

Il dut certainement continuer de parler, décrire les termes exacts de notre nouveau marché, mais rusé comme il était sa main rencontra, accidentellement, une certaine partie de mon anatomie.  
Gémissant, me noyant dans le délice de ces retrouvailles, me perdant dans son regard, je me laissais emporté toujours plus haut.  
La seule chose dont je me souviens c'est l'avoir attrapé par la taille alors qu'il allait partir, et avoir murmurait ces quelques mots tout en m'endormant :

-Reste avec moi Vagabond.

* * *

Deux yeux d'un bleu électrique qui auraient fait fuir tout le monde tant ils étaient surnaturels.  
Voilà ce que je vis lorsque j'ouvris les yeux.  
Puis je me permis enfin de dévorer mon Vagabond du regard alors qu'il restait immobile sous mon inspection, allongé sur le flanc par-dessus la couverture.

Il avait le charme des Vikings avec sa mâchoire carrée, son nez cassé et ressoudait légèrement de travers, ses cheveux noirs longs de quelques centimètres seulement. Ses lèvres fines et presque toujours figées dans une moue agacée ne me faisaient pas plus peur que les dents que je savais pointues. Je pouvais redessiner le moindre muscle se trouvant présentement sous sa chemise et son pantalon. Je connaissais sa rudesse dans ses gestes, mais aussi sa prévenance sous ses airs de renard.  
Marcus Flint avait bien caché son jeu en étant élève ici, et il continuait à le faire de façon admirable, bien que j'en sache plus que la plupart des gens.

-Ils arrivent.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, et ses lèvres bougèrent à peine alors que lui-même disparaissait de ma vue pour se retrouver à quelques pas du lit. Si on regardait bien on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'il était stratégiquement positionné pour stopper tout sort venant dans ma direction. Le tout dans une attitude totalement décontractée. J'appréciais pendant quelques secondes son dos, sa stature, avant d'enfiler mon boxer et un t-shirt qui se trouvait au pied du lit.

Je ne me levais pas car je n'étais pas sûr que cela ne se finisse pas par moi embrassant le sol. De ce que j'avais compris les Serpentards m'avaient fait ingérer de nombreuses Potions, et en avait aussi généreusement étalé sur mes blessures. Mon corps y avait plutôt bien répondu en refermant assez vite les plaies, mais ils avaient des doutes quant à ma guérison à l'intérieur. Ce qui provoquait des douleurs quand je me levais par exemple.

-Ha..que…qui Flint ? Que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu arrivé dans cette chambre ? Entendis-je alors que la porte venait juste de s'ouvrir sur Zabini au son de la voix.

-Qu'a encore fait Po…Flint ? S'exclama Malfoy qui fut certainement attiré par la voix surprise de Zabini.

-Vous devriez arrêter de pointer ces baguettes vers moi, je risque de m'agacer rapidement.

Le ton de mon Vagabond était glacial bien qu'il ne changea pas de position, restant tout à fait décontracté de dos.

-Où est Potter ?

-Derrière-moi, à présent pointe gentiment ta baguette ailleurs Malfoy. Ton nom de famille ne me fait pas peur.

Ils durent enfin obéir car Marcus se décala enfin me laissant la vue libre pour apercevoir les deux Serpentards, mais aussi Nott qui était sagement resté au niveau de la porte étudiant ce qui se passait en silence.

-Harry il ne t'a rien fait ? Me demanda Zabini bien qu'il resta à sa place sans oser aller vers moi.

-Harry et moi avons un marché, pourquoi voudrais-je lui faire du mal ? Laissa tomber Marcus en allant s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche de mon lit.

Cependant, aucun de nous ne fut dupe. Nous savions tous qu'à tout moment il pouvait se mouvoir et tuer au moins l'un d'entre nous avant que l'on puisse réagir. En tout cas moi je le savais, mais je ne me sentais nullement menacé par lui. Et au vu des réaction des Serpentards ils savaient tous ce qu'était Marcus.

-Un marché ? Potter je te savais plus intelligent.  
Passer un marché avec un Démon ?  
Démon qui travaillait pour Voldemort de plus.  
Es-tu devenu fo…

Une seconde Malfoy me parlait, l'autre il était à terre tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

-Sois poli mon petit Dragon, je risquerais de perdre mon calme. Murmura doucement Marcus qui semblait ne pas avoir bougé. Je ne travaillais pas pour Voldemort, j'avais un petit marché avec lui. J'en avais également un avec Harry à l'époque, et nous en avons conclu un nouveau cette nuit. Ne traite pas ma Tentation de fou, un conseil d'ami.

Bien que j'adorais le voir prendre ma défense je ne pouvais le laisser maltraiter ainsi mes espions qui tentaient juste de me protéger, à leur façon.

-Marcus, s'il te plait.

-Ma protection s'étend aussi au mental belle Tentation.  
Mais je serais me contenir.

-D'accord, tu as passé un marché avec un Démon, mais qu'est-ce que cela va t'apporter actuellement Potter ? Intervint pour la première fois Nott.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre mon Vagabond plaça une lettre sous mon nez.  
Une enveloppe entièrement noire avec un cachet rouge. Je reconnu de suite la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Lord Voldemort avait un marché avec moi afin que je le mette en relation avec les diverses Créatures qui étaient mécontentes de leur situation. Mais, le jour de la Grande Bataille il m'appela.  
Bien sûr il n'osa me pousser à me battre à ses côtés, le prix à payer ne lui plaisait guère, mais il me demanda de prendre cette lettre et de te la remettre quand je penserai le moment opportun.

-Harry c'est peut-être un piège… Fit faiblement Zabini ébranlé pour la première fois depuis que je le connais.

-Le Lord Noir m'a juré sur sa Magie qu'il n'y avait nul piège.  
En réalité il semblait parfaitement savoir qu'il perdrait le combat.  
Harry, je l'ai gardé en tentant de savoir quand te l'apporter. J'ai surveillé ce qui se passait dans le Monde Sorcier, j'ai évalué ce que pourrait être cette lettre.  
Je pense que tu devrais la lire.

Je fixais la lettre incapable de bouger pour la prendre.  
Bien sûr j'étais curieux de savoir ce qui s'y trouvait, mais connaissant le personnage j'avais des doutes. Avais-je ne serait-ce qu'envie de lire ce que Voldemort avait voulu m'écrire ?

-Peut-être veux-tu savoir ce qui s'est passé depuis la mort de Lord Voldemort ?  
Ce que tu ne sais pas à cause de ces idiots de sorciers que tu nommais amis autrefois ?

Face à mon silence il réempocha la lettre, la cachant je ne savais où, avant de commencer à parler en marchant de long en large comme s'il faisait un exposé.

-Il y a bien sûr eu la Chasse aux Mangemorts que l'on jeta à Azkaban, ainsi que les procès de tes espions ou même Severus Snape.  
Puis, les serpents furent nommés mauvais, réincarnation et, ou, servant du mal. Autant dire qu'ils sont très mal vu. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que toute Potions contenant une partie d'un serpent comme ingrédient fut déclarée Noire et interdite. Les parents de Neville en sont mort Harry et nombreux sont ceux qui pensent qu'ils me méritaient…  
Tous les sorciers qui avaient une baguette créée avec un morceau de serpent furent traqués et envoyés en prison sans pitié.  
Les Sang Pur sont vu comme des Parias et peuvent à peine faire un achat sans que le Ministère ne leur demander le pourquoi du comment. Tout ça parce que la plupart provienne de la Maison Serpentard.  
Les Gobellins n'ont plus le droit d'aller où bon leur semble et s'ils sont vu en dehors de Gringott ils sont tués, cela depuis qu'ils ont refusé de livrer certains comptes Mangemort au Ministère.  
Certains Mangemorts furent tué à Azkaban après de longues tortures.  
Les Loups Garou doivent se faire enlever leurs organes génitaux et se font parquer dans de minuscule territoires.

Je fermais les yeux en entendant les horreurs qui se passaient dans le Monde Sorcier sans que je ne le sache. Comment avais-je pu ne pas me rendre compte que les quelques journaux que j'avais lu étaient trop… vides. Mon Dieu, qu'était devenu ce monde ? Marchait-il soudainement sur la tête ? A quel moment avait-il si mal tourné ?

-Je ne veux pas entendre plus. Coupais-je alors que je le voyais rouvrir la bouche pour continuer.  
Donnes-moi cette lettre, je n'ai rien à perdre.

Avec appréhension mais aussi résignation, je cassé le cacher pour en sortir une simple feuille de parchemin pliée en quatre. Les mains un peu tremblantes je dépliais la lettre.

 _Harry Potter,_

 _Ainsi mes prévisions étaient bonnes et tu m'as vaincu lors de la Bataille Finale. C'est la seule raison pour que tu ais à ce jour cette lettre entre tes mains._

 _Je suis tout à fait capable d'imaginer la suite des évènements._

 _Je vois d'ici les fêtes qui ont dû suivre, les procès de mes Mangemorts, puis enfin la peur des Sorciers envers toi.  
Après tout, toute personnes trop puissante les terrifie._

 _Nous savons tous deux comment tu échapperas à la mort : Marcus Flint, je sais voir quand mon adversaire à un marché plus intéressant que moi avec le même Démon.  
Et même avec lui tes moindres faits et gestes seront observés pour te jeter aux Détraqueurs à la moindre incartade._

 _Seul contre tous, comme toujours Potter._

 _C'est à ce moment que cette lettre arrive entre tes mains.  
Justement par ce que tu es mon ennemi je ne peux te laisser tuer aussi facilement.  
Je te tends la main comme personne ne l'a fait pour moi avant, pas que je le regrette._

 _Ma fortune, mes possessions, mon titre ou même mes Mangemorts, je te laisse tout.  
Une seule goutte de ton sang sur ce parchemin suffira._

 _Pour la première fois de ta vie tu as le choix Potter.  
Quelle ironie que je sois celui qui te le propose._

 _Resteras-tu une gentille brebis ?  
Je ne le saurais jamais._

 _L.V_

Je fus étonné de ce que je lus, de voir pour la première fois l'intelligence et la clarté d'esprit de Voldemort. J'en avais entendu parler de si nombreuses fois par Dumbledore sans jamais l'apercevoir lors de mes rencontres contre le Mage Noir. J'avais fini par croire cet homme apporté tellement la terreur de son entourage que personne n'osait le dénigrer, même Dumbledore.

-Ainsi c'est bien ce que je pensais.  
Il lui arrivait d'avoir des instants de lucidité dans sa folie provoquée par la division de son âme.

Je levais la tête pour dévisager Marcus qui s'était placé derrière moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Son regard électrique se baissa pour m'observer. Je ne sais ce qu'il vit en moi mais il m'attira contre son torse, sa main droite se glissant sous mon t-shirt, se fichant de mes espions qui s'étaient rapprochés entre temps.

-J'ai quelque chose d'autre pour toi. Une nouvelle qui pourrait te faire changer d'avis, mais sache que je te l'annonce sans la moindre arrière-pensée que t'emplir de joie.

Je me raidis car jamais il n'avait pris le moindre gant pour m'annoncer quelque chose. Même cette foutu lettre toujours entre mes mains m'avait été tendu avec calme et détachement.

-Neville Londubat et vivant.

Les hoquets de surprises de mes espions, ainsi que leurs protestations contre cette information de la part de mes espions firent écho aux miennes. Pourtant je ne dis rien, j'attendis la suite. J'avais toujours pu me fier aux informations de mon Vagabond et ayant un nouveau marché avec lui je savais que je pouvais continuer à le faire.

-Le Mangemort Avery est mort, tué par Lord Voldemort juste avant l'attaque. J'ai vu son cadavre alors que je récupéré cette lettre.  
J'ai repéré une trace de Neville dans un petit hôpital magique avant qu'il ne disparaisse et ne soit déclaré mort, alors qu'Avery était mystérieusement retrouvé et jeté en prison.  
Je me suis déplacé, je l'ai observé, son âme était bien trop jeune pour l'apparence, trop éclatante.  
Neville Londuba est bien vivant sous l'apparence d'Avery, Mangemort qui fait partit de ceux qui recevront le baiser du Détraqueur demain.

-Attend Potter, c'est gros tout ça !

-Je n'ai aucune raison de mentir Draco.

-Mais tout de même, qui aurait pu faire ça ? Intervint Zabini.

-Le Ministère certainement ? Exposa calmement Nott.

J'aurai pu accuser Marcus, lui dire qu'il se servait précisément de cette information pour me pousser à prendre une décision rapidement. Après tout il aurait pu revenir vers moi bien plus tôt pour m'en informer. Mais l'aurais-je écouté à la fin de la Guerre ?

Je l'avais rejeté quand la vieille de la bataille finale il avait tenté de me mettre en garde contre les sorciers. Je savais que tout autre personne lui jetant à la figure les mots que j'avais utilisé serait morte à l'instant même. Ces yeux électriques m'avaient pour la première fois regardés de manière froide. J'avais vu sa bouche se tordre de rage et même ses poings se fermer comme pour contenir une quelconque réaction violente.  
Je n'avais dû ma survie au fait que j'étais sa Tentation, bien que je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était exactement. J'avais regretté si amèrement mes paroles ses derniers mois. Je n'allais pas à nouveau répéter la même erreur alors qu'il revenait vers moi. Je ne pouvais savoir à quoi il avait consacré ces derniers mois, et je pouvais m'estimer heureux qu'il ait au moins suivi cette étrange résurrection d'Avery.

Je me laissais aller contre Marcus, ma tête retombant contre son épaule alors que je chiffonnais quelque peu la lettre. Encore une fois j'allais devoir me battre. Je n'en avais pas envie, mais en même temps j'y étais obligé.

-Si tu le désir je peux t'emmener loin de tout ça. T'éloigner des sorciers et de leur manigance, te garder en sécurité. Me dit Marcus alors qu'il me serrait davantage.

J'eus un très mince sourire à son offre, mais j'étais réaliste. Tout autant que Malfoy, Nott et Zabini qui avaient eu un élan de protestation avant de se ratatiner certainement suite à un regard impérieux de mon Vagabond.  
Marcus était un Démon puissant, il avait un redoutable réseau d'information et de bon soutien. Cependant jamais il ne pourra tenir tête au Monde Sorcier à lui seul. Si les Démons étaient si puissants cela ferait longtemps qu'ils auraient pris le pouvoir.

-Non, je vais le faire.  
Je vais accepter l'offre de Voldemort, récupérer toutes ses possessions, ses titres ou même les Mangemorts.

-Tu es dingue Potter.

-Je suppose que nous n'avons pas réellement le choix. Quelle vie nous attends si nous restons à ne rien faire ? Répliqua justement Nott.

-La Mafia Anglaise se joindra à toi Harry. Se contenta de me dire Zabini, il semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête.

-Un nouveau Mage Noir va donc apparaître, et le pauvre Harry Potter va devoir reprendre du service. Ma Tentation aime me donner des défis. Cacher de si beau yeux…

* * *

 _L'apparition d'un nouveau Mage Noir_

 _J'ai l'infime tristesse de vous informer de l'apparition d'un nouveau Mage Noir._

 _Cet individu a fait son entrée ce matin même alors que les derniers Mangemorts : Avery, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange et Evan Rosier, allaient recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur.  
Il apparut de nulle part accompagné d'un autre sorcier au visage tout aussi couvert aux yeux bleu électrique, caractéristiques des Démons. La simple présence de ces personnes fit fuir les Détraqueurs, désorganisant les Aurors présent qui n'eurent d'autre choix que de se concentrer sur la protection du Ministre qui avait fait le déplacement._

 _Personne ne sait ce qui fut dit entre les prisonniers et le Mage, mais il nous fut rapporté qu'ils s'agenouillèrent jurant allégeance au nouveau venu._

 _Mais le Mage Noir ne s'arrêta pas là. Profitant de la cohue, il parvint au Ministre et lui susurra ces quelques mots : « Mon prédécesseur n'avait pas vu assez grand. Laissez-moi rectifier cette erreur. »  
Outre ces mots menaçant, le Ministre jure avoir vu des yeux hideux comparables à ceux des serpents._

 _Bien heureusement les Aurors se reprirent et poussèrent ces dangereux individus à fuir sans qu'il n'y ait de blessés._

 _Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, si cet ignoble individu n'avait pas tenté de tuer notre Héro Harry Potter alors que celui-ci profitait de ses vacances de Noël à Londres.  
Bien qu'un peu amoché notre Sauveur est sauf et nous informe être prêt à en découdre avec, je cite, « Ce Mage Noir de pacotille qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de s'appeler Nahash, même Voldemort avait un nom plus classe. »._

 _Dormez sur vos deux oreilles amis sorciers, notre Sauveur s'occupe de tout._

 _Rita Skeeter_

* * *

Vous l'aurez compris ceci est un Oneshoot.  
Je ne pense pas du tout à faire une suite et me lancer d'en d'innombrables chapitres relatant le combat du fameux Nahash contre Potter. Je ne m'en sens pas capable et vous avez bien assez d'imagination pour vous créer la suite qui vous convient le mieux.


End file.
